Terrifying nightmare
by Gloriosa Lily
Summary: The Crew are awoken in the middle of the night by Luffy who is screaming in his sleep. Zoro know that he has to do something, but damnit, what was he supposed to do? LuffyxZoro Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Terrifying Nightmare**

After the adventure at Thriller Park the days continue peacefully. They all had injures that had to recover and the weather helped them greatly, since it was keeping its sunny and light wind weather that pushed the ship forward gently. The usual routines on the ship kept the crew moving and after a whole the crew begins to wake up from its daze that had seemed to linger on them from the meeting with Moria and Kuma. The new crew member Brook kept the crew at a good mood with his songs and music.

It had now gone a week after Thriller Park. All except Luffy and Zoro had by now recovered enough that Copper had stopped fussing over them constantly. And that was a big relief because the reindeer needed to rest as well. Slowly everything was turning back to normal, well normal enough on a pirate ship can be, when suddenly in the middle of the night a terrible scream broke the peace full silence.

Luffy, trapped in a nightmare, clutched the hammock and his face grimaced in a painful expression. The rest if the crew ran to the captain's room. Zoro, who has is room next to their captain was the first one to arrive.

"Luffy, Wake up!" Zoro shouted while taking Luffy arm and shaking it harshly.

"No, don't do it!!" Luffy screamed, tears starting to fall from his eyes. "No don't take them away from me!"

"Luffy! What's wrong?" Nami shouted while running in to room.

"What's happening?" Asked a tired Sanji. By now the whole crew where gather and saw their captain fight in his sleep. They had never seen Luffy with such painful expression and wondered shocked what Luffy dreamed off. Luffy arched his back up, trying to fight against someone in his dream. Suddenly he became dead still. Then he let out a horror filled scream that sent the crew in panic, not knowing what to do.

"No!!" Luffy screamed on top of his lungs, he slugged back on the hammock exhausted. He slowly opened his eyes and breathed harshly and tears found their way to the pillow.

"Luffy... "Robin called gently with worried eyes locked on Luffys face. She did not like that Luffy suffered of something she did not have any knowledge of. Luffy slowly averted his eyes and looked around the rum and saw his crew with worried and anxious eyes looking at him. Trying to lighten up the mood and smiled while saying;

"Where is the fire?" He tried to smile wider, but it looked more like a grimace than a smile. "Hey why is everybody here?"

"Luffy, you are not fooling anybody." "Are you okay?" Nami asked softly. Luffy looked at her.

"I am just fine Nami, I promise". Luffy while smiled now a more confident smile, which was supposed to reassure them that he was just fine. But no one was falling for it. After hearing and seeing Luffy screaming like that, they all wanted to know what was wrong with their beloved captain.

"Stop lying Luffy!" "You are obvious not fine" Sneered Zoro. Not taking his eyes of Luffy for a second. Luffy turned to meet the swordsman's eyes. A big mistake. Zoros eyes dig deep into his and watched every emotion and reaction on his face. Luffy started to move on the hammock to escape, that seemed to see his very soul. Suddenly a hand pushed him back on the hammock appeared and Luffy saw Franky with a serious face. Luffy took a firm grip and pushed it off him and stood on the floor. He hid is eyes by looking down.

"Listen guys, it's just a dream, nothing more. No need to be worried." After says that he marched out and heeded for the lion head. The crew watched him go, they didn't know what to do or say. Chopper walked forward to Zoro with clothes in his arms. His face had evidence that he had cried.

"Take this to him, his clothes is probably wet by the sweating he has done" Chopper said quietly, looking at Zoro with sad eyes. Zoro nodded and took the clothes. The Swordsman started to move towards his captain. He struggle with the best way to speak to him. This side of Luffy was new to all of them, but if not the first mate could reach to the captain, then who could? He walked up to where his captain lay.

"Luffy, here is some new clothes for you" Zoro said softly. Luffy didn't move or recognize that he heard him. He tried again. "Luffy, you must be freezing right?" this time a little louder. Luffy turned around.

"Huh? Oh Zoro, Thanks. Yeah it is pretty cold." He smiled a wide smile at him. Zoro signed deeply.

Do you mind telling me what the dream was about? Zoro asked while looking intensive at him. Luffy shrugged softly.

"I… I don't really want to talk about it." Luffy said slowly and suddenly his hand was very interesting. "It's just a dream."

"Please Luffy, can't you just tell me! Shit, can't you see I'm worried, we all are?" Zoro almost shouted the last one harshly. Luffys head snapped up at the harsh tone. He looked up in Zoros face and leaned down and rested his head on his chest.

"I'm sorry" His voice was barely a whisper. Surprised at his captain's action, the Swordsman slowly wrapped his arm around younger boy's body and slowly pulling him closer. Luffy tensed slightly by the sudden touch.

"Please, Luffy tell me. I can't help you if I don't know what's causing you this much pain. Please, let me help you!" Zoro begged, and place a light kiss one Luffys forehead. Suddenly Luffy relaxed and a quiet sob left his mouth, then the word poured out of him like a river.

"I saw what happened with you and Kuma. How you took my pain and were hurt so badly! And everyone else was injured so much; I tried to move, to help you, to protect everyone. But my body didn't listen to me! I couldn't move no matter how much I tried." By now big drops of tears made their way down on Luffy cheeks. "I was so afraid of losing you, and everybody! In my dream everybody died and there was nothing I could do! I could only watch it happen, unable to move to help my loved ones! Luffy now screamed out the words and clutched tight at Zoro shirt.

"Luffy, calm down!" Zoro shouted, but when he noticed that the younger boy didn't listen, he did what I had wanted to do for a long time; he took a firm grip on Luffys chin and turned up it towards him. Then I pressed his lips against Luffy in a passionate kiss.

Shocked by his first mates action, Luffy started with wide eyes as Zoro continued to kiss him. Suddenly Zoro slipped his tong in and explored intensive the younger mans mouth. A slow tingling feeling began to spread in Luffys stomach, as it warmed up his cheeks as he blushed deeply. A deep red color began to spread across his face, and soon his whole face was red.

Too soon, thought Luffy, broke Zoro the kiss for much needed air, and he noticed that he had succeeded to calm his captain down. He looked at the red color in Luffy face, and thought that younger boy looked absolutely beautiful. He felt Luffy began to nod of and pulled him tighter and let the younger boy rest his head on Zoros chest. He heard a quiet whisper "I'm sorry and I love you Zoro" and smile lightly as his heart skipped a beat. Zoro whispered in Luffys ear "love you too, Luffy" before he turned his eyes to the dark sky where the stars shined brightly. Slowly he began to drift away to sleep with Luffy safe in his arms. He had no intentions of ever letting go, not tonight at least.

* * *

I'm not sure that this is a one shot, if I get some comment on it, then I will write a following chapter that maybe will become M rated. Let me know if you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own One Piece!!**

**_Hello everybody! Thanks alot to those who reviewed the first chapter. I intended to let this own to be a one-shot, but I guess I changed my mind. Haha :P_**

**_I'm sorry for the long wait but I really wanted this to turn out well. I hope you will not judge me to bad, this is my first time writing something like this and I'm pretty proud over it! :D I hope you will like it!_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Things seemed to have calmed down with Luffy after that Zoro talked to him, but the crew continued to have an watching eye on Luffy, just in case. Zoro hadn't told the other what Luffys nightmare had been about, because he thought it wasn't his place to tell. If Luffy wanted to talk about it he would, that was the answer they always got from the swordsman. But that did not stop them for pestering Zoro about it. Nami had threatened him with the money he still owed him, but this time the swordsman had not given in. Chopper had been crying his eyes out, but Zoro stood firmly. One time when Zoro had awoken from his sleep he had caught Robin staring at him. The Swordsman had no idea what was in the mind of the dark haired woman.

The only one who was not affected by the strange mood on the ship was of course Luffy. He played, laughed, ate and was just as annoying as usual. Zoro could though see that Luffy was not himself, because the Swordsman had watched the young captain more than the other crew members. He wanted to hold him tight to comfort him, to touch his cheeks and kiss those lovely lips. He wanted even more, but didn't allow his mind to even think about it. Though the kiss that they had shared was something that by just thinking about it would make him blush slightly. He wanted Luffy to feel the same, but he wouldn't dare to mention it or show that he felt strongly for the younger boy.

Zoro knew that Luffy could sacrifice his life to protect his crew without a second thought, but Zoro would not allow him. Just thinking about losing that bright smile and innocent the boy had was too much for the older boy. He wanted so desperately to find a way to help him. The swordsman searched through his mind for a way to help his captain, but sadly, found none. He sat down on the deck, his back against the wall and signed deeply.

"There must be a way" Zoro muttered for himself, not noticing the blond cook coming closer. Not until he felt a foot in his head and a steadily raising bulge where it had hit him.

"Why did you do that for, dart brow!" Zoro hissed angry while glared at the cook, Sanji had a sneaky smirk on his face. He lit a cigarette and inhaled the nicotine.

"Not like you to be depressed, Moss head" Sanji answered and at the same time dodged a punch from Zoro.

"You stupid love-cook, mind your own business!" Zoro snarled at Sanji and took out one of his swords.

"Damn you Marimo, we all see that something's wrong with Luffy. You are the only one who knows why. If you don't want to tell us what it is, then it's your responsibility to do something about it! We all want to help him you know!" Sanji took up his cigarette and started to walk away.

"I'm fucking trying! I don't know what to do!" Zoro shouted angry and slumped deeper to the floor. The cook stopped and with his back turned against the Swordsman he let out a quiet laugh. He spoke softly.

"The best way his to talk to him about it, then distract him into thinking about something else. Only you can do it, I suggest you begin soon. It's hard to watch him" With that Sanji walked to the kitchen and closed the door, leaving Zoro to think about what he had said.

He knew what he had to do, but he was actually scared. "Huff, what a great Swordsman he was", he thought darkly. Scared of his captain's reaction to him, pathetic. He thought back at the time he had meet Luffy. At time he had only been interested in him because he was strong. But it changed when Luffy had been in deadly danger, Zoro had not been able to stop his heart to twitch and realize his feelings for his dumb captain was more than just a friend.

**~~~~~Flashback~~~~~**

_They had found Luffy trapped on the execution stage and was racing to save him. Sanji and Zoro shouted at the same time then they saw Buggy lower the sword towards Luffys neck._

_"Stop that!!!" Buggy stopped for one second, and Luffy looked up and saw them, he smiled widely at them._

_"Sanji! Zoro!" Zoro and Sanji fought their way through the crowd of pirates. Buggy raised the sword once again and smirked._

_"Finally, you have come, Zoro, but you are too late! Zoros heart skipped a beat and he fought fiercely and could not avert his eyes of Luffy. He spoke quickly to Sanji._

_"We have to hurry and destroy that stake!" Sanji ran at his side._

_"I know!" You could the anxious in the cook's eyes. Buggy suddenly laughed out loud with an big evil smile._

_"Hahahaha, all of you be prepared and watch! Because this is the end of your captain's life! Buggy laughed and watched the desperate men with amusement._

_"DAMN IT!" Sanji roared wildly while fighting to get closer to the stake. Sanji looked up to Luffy" I have to destroy that stake!" he thought while kicking down 4 pirates with one kick._

_Zoro slashed Wado and cut 7 men and thought desperate" I have to destroy that stake". His heart was beating faster and faster when he realized he was still too far away. Suddenly raised Luffy his head and called out for them._

_"Zoro!! Sanji!! Usopp!! Nami!! Sorry, but I don't think I will survive this time! Haha"He said all that with a big grin on his face while Buggy slashed down the sword toward his neck. Zoro saw this in slow motion, he felt his heart sink to the bottom and felt an uncontrolled rage build up inside him. He couldn't lose Luffy; he would not allow him to leave._

_"DON'T..."Zoro shouted loudly, but was cut off by Sanji._

_"DON'T SAY THAT" Sanji roared and watched with horror when the sword was only inches away from Luffys neck. Zoro stared at Luffy and felt his heart break when he saw the sword touch his captain's neck. BOOOM! From nowhere a gigantic lightning had struck the execution stake. The stake burned and fell to the ground. Zoro watched with horror where his Luffy had been. He couldn't see anything for the smoke. A straw hat fled down from the sky and was caught by a hand._

_"My hat. Lucky, haha, I am safe now! Luffy laughed with a big smile. The audience and pirated where dead silence. No one could believe what had just happened. Zoro felt his heart pound wildly and breathed in relief. Sanji walked up to him._

_"Hey, do you believe in god? He asked while looking at Zoro._

_"That was close." Luffy said and walked to his crew. Zoro signed and looked at Sanji._

_"Don't say something stupid. Let's get out of this town before those marines come. Zoro felt like several years had been taken from his body and mind. But he felt oddly relieved, sure he understood that he felt it because his captain had just barely escaped death, but it was something more. A warm feeling had begun to spread in his body when he looked up and watched Luffys back. What would he do if he lost sight of that back?_

**~~~~~End flashback~~~~~**

Zoro had looked like a stone figure, he had not moved for 2 hour with his eyes open. The swordsman knew what he had to do, but needed to gather up courage to do it. He stretched his legs slowly, feeling stiff after sitting for so long. Zoro got up and slowly made his way to his captain's room. The sun had begun to set and he felt a cold breeze. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer, but heard nothing. He knocked again, but was greeted with silence again. Zoro was just about to search around the deck when he heard a weak whine from Luffys room.

Zoro didn't hesitate; he opened the door and walked straight in. His eyes found Luffy immediately. The young captain was lying in his hammock and was clearly trapped in another nightmare. Luffys eyes were moving fast and his body was writing in painful way. A soft moan escaped his throat and small, salty tears flooded down his cheeks. The younger boys face had a tormented facial expression and it was tearing Zoros heart in two. The swordsman quickly closed the door and almost ran to his beloved captain's side. He took a firm grip on Luffys shoulder and yanked him roughly.

"Oi, Luffy wake up! Please wake up!" Slowly Luffys eyes started to open. Zoro breathed out a sign of relief. "Hey buddy" He spoke softly while still holding Luffys shoulder tightly.

"Huh? Zoro?" Luffy looked up and saw him. Suddenly his eyes were filled with new tears and he threw himself into Zoros chest. Luffys thin arms clutched tightly around him, not intending to let go. "You died" Was all Zoro could make up through the mumbling voice Luffy spoke with, his mouth tightly against his chest. He sobbed loudly and began to shake

"Shush, it's okay. It was only a dream. Zoro patted the younger boys back softly while speaking in a smooth soft voice, a very unZoro like voice. "I'm not going anywhere".

"Promise me not to leave me." Luffys voice very quiet but Zoro could hear the desperate plea. Zoro circled his arms around the younger boys back and hugged him closely. Despite the awkward atmosphere Zoro couldn't help to notice how cute Luffy looked. He could barely resist the urge to kiss him again. Instead he whispered in Luffys hear.

"I won't, I promise you that." Zoro could feel his captain squeeze tighter to him. He could hear a low "Thank you" in his chest.

Luffy had stopped sobbing and moved away a bit. His eyes were red from the crying. The cheeks were puffed and the lips trembled slightly. He looked simply delicious. Zoro couldn't stop staring at him. Luffy locked his eyes in his first mate and you could almost see the sparks between them. Outside were quiet beside the sound of the waves slamming against the ship. For a few second the one thing in the world was the two of them.

Suddenly Zoro couldn't contain himself any longer; he leaned forward and stopped only an inch from Luffys mouth. Still locked in Luffys eyes, he begged for acceptations before he did something he would regret otherwise. He received a small nod from Luffy and smiled before lightly touched Luffys lips. Zoro could feel Luffy tensed up, but a second later he relaxed and Luffy moved forward to deepen de kiss, which Zoro gladly gave in to.

Luffys body began to tingle. He could feel the cold from the dream wash away by the warm het that come from Zoros warm body. The only thought he had in his mind was that he did not want Zoro to break the kiss. But too soon they separated for much needed air. Both panted slightly and had a pink blush on the cheeks. They didn't break the eye contact. Wanting more of the good feeling he felt when kissing Zoro, Luffy moved forward and captured his lips. Then he felt Zoro tongue on this teeth and opened slowly. He had never kissed anyone like this before, and did not know what to do. But he trusted Zoro and let him have his way.

Zoro could feel that Luffy relaxed and smiled into the kiss. When Luffy opened his lips, he took the chance immediately. He dipped his tongue in Luffys cavern and explored every inch of it. Zoro had thought that he would have tasted like meat, but he tasted like sweet honey, it was like a fresh breeze in Zoros mouth. They stayed that way for a couple of seconds, tasting each other, before Zoro broke the kiss again. Luffy whined slightly at the loss. Zoro moved to the younger boy's neck and sucked. He bit slightly marking him as his, leaving a red mark. Luffy winced and let out a quiet groan. He tipped his head to the side and exposed more skin for Zoro to explore. The swordsman let a trail of wet kisses on the neck and began to tug at Luffys shirt. He begun to unbutton it and slowly raised Luffys arms to slide it off. When it was casted to the floor he begun to explore his captain's small but firm chest. Luffy arched his back when Zoro kissed lightly on one of his nipples. Noticing the reaction from Luffy, Zoro begun to suck harder on it and raised one hand and messaged the other nipple.

The pleasure surge through Luffys body and he had a hard time keeping up. The touch from Zoro felt so good and right. Luffy had never thought about having Zoro touch him before, but now he didn't want him to stop.

Luffy moaned and panted heavier. Zoro moved up and captured Luffy lips again and roared around inside with his tongue. A battle of dominance took place, but soon Zoro won easily. He let his hands roam free on Luffys body and bit lightly on Luffys lower lip before moving down again. He kissed his way down and stopped just before the waist line. Zoro touched the growing erecting and got a louder moan from the younger boy. Zoro smirked and rubbed in it harder. Luffy arched his back for more friction. His body screamed to be touched.

Zoro let his hands grab either side of Luffys pants and looked up. He captured Luffys eyes and got a small nod. Luffys eyes were dim and filled with lust. Zoro zipped up the pants and took of them. The smirk becomes bigger when he saw that Luffy didn't have any underwear. Luffys cock was hard and in Zoros eyes, tasty looking. Zoro could feel his own erection throb painfully under his pants but he wanted to go slow. He would never forgive himself if he hurt or scared the younger boy.

The swordsman grabbed his captain's cock and squeezed lightly. Luffy, unable to stop it, let out a louder moan and closed his eyes. Luffy had never felt something this amazing and he wanted more!

"Zoro!! Ahh...ah." Luffy panted and tried to move a little and felt the pleasure race in his body. He sweated and felt incredibly hot. Zoro moved his hand and pumped slowly. He looked up and found Luffy looking absolutely gorgeous. Luffys moans and voice heated up Zoro even more and he wanted to feel Luffy badly. But he held in, he wanted to make Luffy feel good first.

"Did it feel good here?" Zoro smirked and pumped faster. Luffy nodded and his chest rose faster. Heat had begun to build up and he was close to release.

Then Zoro did something unexpected. He lowered his head and kissed the head of Luffys cock that were leaking white liquid. Luffy arched his back higher with a surprised groan. Zoro licked and nibbled on it and took the whole into his mouth forcing Luffy to bite back a scream. The Swordsman slowly moved his head up and down, swirling his tongue to draw out mewling sounds from the younger boy.

"Zoro… I'm...about t…to com…e" He couldn't hold back the sounds escaping his throat. Luffy cried out and released in Zoro mouth.

Zoro swallowed with ease and licked it clean. He smirked at the exhausted boy before him. Luffy chest rose heavy and his breath had yet gone back to normal. In his eyes Zoro could see he would fall asleep any second now. He moved forward and whispered in Luffys ear. The hot breath made Luffy shudder slightly.

"I'm not leaving you. Not now, not ever. Your mine, and mine alone. He took the tired boy in his arms and put them in bed. His throbbing member twitched, but he ignored it. The moment was perfect. He loved the feeling of having Luffy in his arms, safely protected from the outside. No way would he destroy that for his own greedy need. He would wait for Luffy to fully accept him. He loved the younger boy and would do practically anything for him. Not that he always showed it, but deep down the feeling was always there, lurking to show it self.

He felt the younger boy snuggling closer to him and let out a sign. Just like last time, he did not ever want to let go. He knew the moment would pass when they could wake up in the morning, but he would remember, and hopefully Luffy would too.

* * *

**I really hope you like the scene with Luffy and Zoro. I just kept changing it but I think I got i fairly good. At least I am happy with it. I don't think the ending is so good, could probably do better but I got some kind of writer block, and that was the only thing I could come up with. **

**If you like it, please review and tell me! :D**


End file.
